


First Kiss

by Eternal Scribe (Shadowcat)



Category: Lord of the Rings (Movies), Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-24
Updated: 2012-09-24
Packaged: 2017-11-14 23:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/520735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcat/pseuds/Eternal%20Scribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Years after "Return of the King", two friends grieve</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Kiss

It hurt him to see her so sad all of the time. He can't remember the last time he saw her smile. He wasn't sure if he could remember when the last time it was that he smiled. It hadn't been in the last five turns of the seasons, that he knew. Neither one of them had been able to find joy since the day the warriors had returned, bearing Aragorn upon his shield. The light had gone out of her eyes in that moment, and he had understood her pain like no other.

Aragorn of Arathorn had been his best friend and he had loved him as a brother. They had known each other for years, so he understood what Arwen was feeling as she tried to live her life without him at her side. However, he also knew that Aragorn would never have wanted Arwen to be sad and alone until the end of her days -- as she seemed to have resigned herself to being.

"Arwen," he said softly in Elvish as he came up to her side.

She lifted her face up to look into his eyes... and things seemed to change.

He didn't plan it -- hadn't even thought about it, but he found himself brushing his lips gently against hers.


End file.
